


Wings

by DivineDespair



Series: Finding Out (Mythology School OCs) [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDespair/pseuds/DivineDespair
Summary: It was an awkward moment when Cyrus learned that he was a reincarnation.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is actually the same universe where my fic, Catnip happens!
> 
> This is how Cyrus looks like! (I don't have one for Anna, but just imagine a ginger white suburban mom)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/tacotiiger/art/MS-Cyrus-Eritque-718200310?ga_submit_new=10%3A1532337037&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1

‘Mom?’

Cyrus’ voice echoed throughout the room as he stood up from the dining room table, scratching the weird itch on his back. It has been literal hours since he had not been glued to the chair because of his stupid summer homework (His math teacher is the devil, he tells you). ‘Where are you?’ he continued.

‘Right here, kiddo!’ a friendly voice replied as a mop of ginger hair appeared from the kitchen doorway. That happened to be Cyrus’ stepmother of 5 years, Anna Eritque. ‘So, whaddya need?’ she asked as she took of her frilly apron.

As Cyrus walked towards her, he noticed a single yellow, maybe even golden, feather that was stuck on the back of the wooden chair. Weird, he thought, considering that the only feathered pet he had was already dead for a good 3 years. He’ll never trust a cat.

Not again.

He just decided to brush it off, both figuratively and literally.

That happened to be a huge mistake.

‘Okay so, there’s this one equation I can never get right.Mr. Crawford never explained it to us even when we asked because he’s an as-’ he cut himself off when he saw the look of horror on Anna’s face. ‘Uh, mom? You okay?’ he asked confusedly.

After a few minutes of her remaining with the same expression, he considered that maybe, just maybe, that she just had a fear of math, That seemed logical, right? Mathphobia? Arithmophobia? he thought. 

‘C-Cyrus,’ she had managed to choke out. ‘W-what’s that b-behind you?’ she asked him hesitantly, pointing behind him.

Quickly, he spun around, ready to punch someone. That was, before his face got assaulted with feathers.

Wait a minute.

Feathers?

As he moved his face from them, he noticed two things. One, They were exactly like the one on his chair earlier. And two? There were now hundreds of them and they happened to be now stuck to his back.

What the absolute hell?

Hesitantly, he tried to move them, praying to whatever deity that existed that the pair of wings would not move.

But instead, two both of them violently flapped, blowing away every piece of paper off of the dining room table

Cyrus stared at Anna.

She stared back.

In perfect unison, the both of them screamed.

‘WHAT THE HECK?’


End file.
